Pride, Honor and Family
by aussiegleek18
Summary: The sequel to Sometimes I cry. Set five years in the future, based in New York. Brittana and Puckleberry relationships. Pezberry friendship. M for SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own glee or any of the songs used! So it is sequel time, this is set five years in the future, Rachel is 24 and Puck is 27 enjoy!**

Chapter 1

A lot can change in five years and for Rachel and Puck a lot had. Graduating high school a year later than what she was supposed to, Rachel finally managed to get the grades she needed to be accepted into NYADA and she was beyond excited. Making the move to New York with her best friend Santana Lopez, Santana's girlfriend Brittany Pierce and Rachel's boyfriend of seven months Noah Puckerman, the four nobody's from Lima started their new lives together. Moving into a tiny two bedroom apartment, Rachel began taking classes at NYADA where she blossomed, Brittany was accepted into Julliard on a dance scholarship and quickly became the top dancer in her year, Santana was accepted in NYU for a business course and sung at local bars on the weekend for extra money and Noah shocked his entire family by finally finding the courage to do something he had always wanted to do, become a police officer.

Now at 27, Puck was one of the most respected officer's in New York a title he wore with pride. Working with the youths who were also gang members, Puck finds his criminal history actually got the kids to listen to what he was saying. They respected him because he wasn't somebody who had a blessed life and then decided to arrest people for a living, he was one of them who actually made something of himself and a lot of the boys wanted to be like him… maybe not become a police officer but they wanted to better themselves and asking Puck for guidance was something they all seemed to feel comfortable with.

Rachel, now 24, had just started her first leading role on Broadway as Fanny from Funny Girl. She and Noah were now living in an apartment by themselves though Brittany and Santana, who had gotten married a year ago in Canada, lived only two blocks from their friends. Walking into her and Noah's apartment after a long day of rehearsal, Rachel smiled softly at her boyfriend who was sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand while he watched a football game.

"Hey baby," Puck greeted Rachel, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Hello Noah, how was your day?" Rachel asked, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Busy but I have tomorrow off so I get to relax with you," Puck replied titling his head slightly and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel pulled away from Noah before walking around the couch and taking a seat on her boyfriend's lap. Smiling when Noah turned off the television, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a proper kiss to his lips as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love Monday's, we both have the day off." Rachel smiled, running her fingers along with stumble on his jaw.

"Me too baby, fuck sometimes I feel like we never see each other anymore." Puck admitted and Rachel pouted.

"I know but I guess that's what happens when we finally get our dream jobs. Funny Girl starts properly in two weeks and then hopefully it will run for at least a few months… maybe after that we can start thinking about doing other things?" Rachel whispered softly.

Noah had been hinting about having children for a few years now. He was 27 after all and he had admitted to Rachel during a drunken conversation that he wanted to have a child before he turned 30.

"Really? _That_ kind of other things?" Puck asked as his hands ran up and down her thighs trying not to get his hopes up too much.

"Yes… as long as you start thinking about marrying me. You want a child before you're 30 and I want to get married before I'm 25." Rachel reminded him with a playful smile.

Laughing himself, Puck pressed a kiss to her lips before nodding his head.

"Noted baby," Puck replied though inside he wasn't smiling.

He didn't really believe in marriage. After seeing the way his parents relationship fell apart after they were married it had always made him wary of the one thing he knew Rachel really, _really_ wanted. Pulling her body closer to his, Puck claimed her lips in a searing kiss before pulling away with a smirk on his face.

"You know, just because we aren't trying to have a kid now doesn't mean we can't practice," Puck reminded her, grinning when Noah simple nodded before standing up and pulling her dress over her head.

Straddling Noah in nothing but her bra and panties, Rachel ran her hands down his chest.

"Like this?" Rachel asked softly, tugging at the bottom of Noah's shirt before smiling when he finally removed it exposing his bare chest.

"Yeah baby, like that." Puck replied gruffly as he turned her over until she was lying flat on her back on their couch.

Kissing his way down her body, Puck unclipped her bra before he continued to travel down her body, showering her toned, tanned skin with kiss. Glancing up to see that Rachel had removed her bra completely from her body, Puck cupped one of her breasts with his free hand as he tugged her panties down her leg. Throwing her panties over his shoulder, he placed a hot kiss on her clit smirking into her pussy when Rachel arched up into his mouth. Squeezing her breasts just the way she liked it, Puck began to lick, suck and nip at her pussy causing Rachel to moan out his name. Rolling her hips against her boyfriend's face, Rachel bit her bottom lip as she tried to quiet herself down not wanting another embarrassing conversation with their next door neighbors.

"Noah, please." Rachel whispered whimpering when she felt two of Noah's fingers slid inside of her soaked pussy.

Curling his fingers upwards, Puck moaned himself when he felt her wetness hit his tongue after he had located her g-spot. Licking at her clit quickly while hitting her g-spot with every thrust, Puck knew Rachel would be coming around his fingers in no time. Thighs shaking, Rachel wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's legs as she came long and hard around Noah's mouth, the only words she was able to say was his name. Not giving her time to completely come down from her high, Puck removed his jeans before entering her swiftly, his head burying into the crook of her neck as he felt the tremors of her first orgasm hit around his cock.

"Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good," Puck panted hotly into her ear before resting one of her legs on his shoulders and hiking the other one up to sit on his waist.

Rolling her hips in time with Noah's thrusts, Rachel arched into her boyfriend's body her closing as pleasure shot through her body.

"Noah… god, don't stop." Rachel pleaded, moaning loudly when Noah moved forward causing her knees to rest next to her ears and Noah began to fuck her harder.

"Your cunt is fucking perfect. So tight, wrapped around my cock." Puck growled, pumping into her faster as he began to chase his own release.

Feeling herself becoming more aroused by his words, Rachel ran her nails down his back as she felt orgasm approaching her. Feeling her pussy begin to flutter around his cock, Puck pulled back and hooked both of her legs around his waist before rubbing at her clit with his thumb in messy circles. Kissing whatever part of her he could reach, Puck moaned Rachel's name hotly when he felt her cum around his cock and after only a few more thrusts he finally let himself cum deep inside of the woman he loved so much. Resting on top of her body for a moment while he caught his breath, Puck slowly pulled out moaning to himself when he saw his cum spill from her pussy. Pulling away, Puck kissed Rachel's lips sweetly, something that was far different from their movements just moments ago, but standing up to get her some tissues to clean herself off with.

"Noah you always make a mess," Rachel laughed as she accepted the offered tissues and began to clean herself.

"You fucking love it baby, just as much as I do." Puck replied cockily while he was putting his boxers back on and handing Rachel his t-shirt and panties knowing that she loved wearing those two items after sex.

Dressing herself, Rachel bit her bottom lip before shaking her head playfully.

"Noah I doubt I could love sex as much as you, it's like impossible." Rachel laughed when she came back into the living room after throwing away the tissues.

"True baby… but I only like it this much when it's with you," Puck smiled causing Rachel's heart to flutter.

Pulling her down onto his lap, Puck pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Love you Rach,"

"I love you too Noah."

**A/N first chapter, do you like it? Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own glee or any of the songs used! I am overwhelmed by the amazing feedback and reviews, keep them up!**

Chapter 2

Rachel walked into Levi Puckerman's house and smiled at his girlfriend Georgie and their nearly two year old daughter Maddie. She and Noah were spending the weekend in Lima for Maddie's second birthday and even though Rachel was born and raised in the tiny town, it never really felt like home. Things of course are made less enjoyable with the knowledge that she will most likely see Sarah on her visit home. Ever since Rachel and Noah had officially gotten together, Sarah never supported or liked the idea. A part of Rachel thinks it's because Sarah still has feelings for Puck and is simply jealously that Rachel managed to tame the great Noah Puckerman… something Sarah could never do. Another part of Rachel used to think Sarah may have just been looking out for her but after nearly five years of being in a loving relationship, Rachel didn't believe a word that came out of Sarah's mouth because Sarah had no idea about her and Noah's relationship. Interlacing her hands with Noah's, Rachel and her boyfriend walked up the stairs and into the spare bedroom where they would be staying for the weekend. Letting out a yawn after the long drive, (Noah hated planes and refused to use them unless he absolutely had to), Rachel closed the door and made her way towards the bed.

"I'm tired," Rachel admitted softly.

She had stayed awake with Noah the entire drive to Lima because she felt it was unfair that she could sleep and he couldn't. Stretching, Rachel slid underneath the covers and offered Noah a sleepy smile, grinning when he pulled his shirt off and hopped into the bed himself. Spooning Rachel from behind, Puck pressed a tender kiss to her cheek as he got himself comfortable.

"Same baby… though it was pretty fun? Our little road trip," Puck whispered which caused Rachel to hum in agreement. "Are you nervous about seeing Sarah?" Puck asked knowing his girlfriend well enough to know that was still a sore subject.

"Yes and no. Yes because I honestly don't think I can sit through another, 'Noah is going to break your heart' speech with a fake smile on face and no because I-I do miss her. She's my sister and I'm lucky to see her once every couple of years." Rachel confessed quietly.

"And whose fault is that? Baby she's a bitch… well when it comes to our relationship she's a bitch who should really learn to get over it. It's been five years and I haven't broken your heart," Puck replied before pausing, "Right baby?"

"Right Noah," Rachel smiled turning her head to press a kiss against his lips. "Every day with you is always amazing and I am so proud of you. You're one of the most respected police officers in all of New York and from where you started to where you are now, I am honored to call you my boyfriend." Rachel whispered sincerely before letting out another yawn.

Kissing her softly once more, Puck buried his head into the crook of her neck before grinning.

"Love you Rachel," Puck whispered knowing his girlfriend wanted sleep but was way too polite to tell him to shut the fuck up.

"Love you too Noah."

XXXXX

Clapping her hands as she watched Maddie blowing out the candles on her birthday cake, Rachel relaxed into Noah's embrace when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Biting her bottom lip, Rachel couldn't help but picture her and Noah in the same situation except watching and helping their own child blowing out the candles on their second birthday cake. Though in her version she had a ring on her left finger and a different last name something she knew Noah might not want or be able to give her any time soon. Sucking in a breath when Puck kissed the spot behind her ear that always turned her on, Rachel elbowed him in the ribs softly before pulling out of his embrace. Walking over to Maddie, Rachel picked up the little girl who so fondly called her aunty Wachie and showered her face with kisses all the while feeling Noah's eyes on her and she just knew he had a sweet smile on his face.

XXXXX

"You're gonna be a great mom Rachel," Georgie told her with a smile as the two women sat outside a glass of wine in their hands.

Blushing, Rachel shrugged her shoulders before biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I like to think I'll be okay," Rachel replied liking that she was spending some alone time with Georgie as the girls got along famously. "Do you think the boys are having fun?" Rachel asked with a grin knowing they were.

"They're fishing, of course they are. Those two are obsessed," Georgie smiled before taking a sip of her drink. "Levi and I are coming to New York for your opening weekend so remember to get those tickets," Georgie added.

"Oh don't worry I've already reserved them!" Rachel exclaimed excitedly, "You, Levi, Noah, Sarah, Robert and Maria are all sitting in the front row." Rachel added.

"Do you think Sarah's going to start anything?" Georgie asked softly not wanting anything or anyone to ruin Rachel's night.

"I guess time will only tell," Rachel replied softly though in her mind, Rachel was nervous about the way her older sister would behave.

XXXXX

On Noah and Rachel's last day in Lima, Rachel finally decided it was time to see her sister. Driving over to Robert and Sarah's house, Rachel parked in her sister's drive way before making her way up to the front door. Ringing the door bell, Rachel didn't have to wait long before Sarah was opening up the door with a small smile on her face.

"I thought you were never coming over," Sarah admitted once the two girls were sitting at the dining room table.

"Yeah well it is Maddie's birthday and things got pretty busy," Rachel replied before pausing. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, so is Robert… how are rehearsals going?" Sarah asked.

"Amazing, I actually have your tickets reserved for opening weekend." Rachel smiled only to frown when she saw Sarah tense.

"Robert and I can't make it," Sarah told Rachel softly. "We are going on a cruise and we've had the tickets booked for a few months now. Sorry," Sarah told her softly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You can go on a cruise any time Sarah, you can't come to the opening night of my very first _Broadway_ show as a lead every day!" Rachel yelled trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry Rachel but it's not my fault I have a life with my husband." Sarah snapped and Rachel knew her sister was about to bring up Noah any moment now. "Just because your boyfriend doesn't take you away for holidays isn't my problem."

"Screw you Sarah." Rachel snapped standing up so quickly that her chair tipped over. "Noah is a good man and we go on holidays all the time we just make sure we book them around important family and friend's events." Rachel sneered before grabbing her handbag. "Just because you're still in love with _my_ boyfriend doesn't mean you have to be mean to your sister and before you start insulting my boyfriend every damn time we see each other, maybe you should focus on your own life and work out why you are so fucking miserable." Rachel added before storming out of her sister's house leaving a teary Sarah in her wake.

**A/N so Sarah and Rachel will become close again, Sarah just has to realise a few things first. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own glee or any of the songs used! **

Chapter 3

Rachel barely said a word when she arrived home from Sarah's place. She couldn't believe her sister would pick a cruise with her husband over her little sister's Broadway debut as a lead. Only speaking to say goodbye to Levi, Georgie and Maddie; Rachel sat quietly in Noah's truck as the couple set off for the long drive back to New York. Puck knew his girlfriend well enough that she would want time alone with her thoughts but when the couple were half way through Pennsylvania, he couldn't help but ask if she was okay.

"I'm fine Noah," Rachel mumbled and Puck let out a sigh when he realized this was going to be harder than he thought it would be to get her to talk.

"Rachel you're clearly not fine. You've barely said three words since you came back from Sarah's house and that's just not you." Puck replied softly and not missing the way Rachel tensed when he mentioned her sister's name. "What did she do?" Puck asked, mentally adding _this time_.

"Nothing." Rachel snapped.

Puck smirked softly to himself, knowing that with the particular tone she used, she would be opening up in 3, 2, 1…

"My dearest sister just informed me that she and Robert won't be attending the opening night of Funny Girl because they are going on a cruise… a fucking cruise Noah! She's missing my opening night to be on a massive boat!"

"I know you don't wanna hear this but I'm not surprised… Sarah is bound to do something like that just because she hates seeing us together," Puck told Rachel, making sure his tone was soft so that she wouldn't get angry with him… or worse burst into tears.

"You two dated for six months Noah and you were teenagers! It was nothing serious, why does she continue to punish me… us, because I 'stole' you from her?" Rachel asked her boyfriend as she tried not to cry.

Not having an answer to his girlfriend's pleas, Puck shrugged his shoulders before reaching out to interlace one of his hands with hers.

"I don't know baby… fuck, I wish I knew but I don't. All I do know is you have people who love you to pieces and are going to be there supporting you and are going to be so proud. Even though Sarah or your dads won't be there… I will be and I'd walk through fucking fire to make sure I was there for your big night." Puck promised her and Rachel brought their interlaced hands to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Noah's hand.

Her daddies hadn't been supportive of their daughter dating Lima's bad boy. They thought after Puck and Sarah had broken up they had seen the last of him so when Noah and Rachel started dating they were furious. Rachel wasn't too upset, she had dealt with her daddies leaving her and Sarah a long time ago. They had moved to Cleveland during Rachel's second go at her senior year and that's when Rachel moved in with Sarah and Robert. When they moved to Cleveland, the only thing their daughter's got from them was a phone call or a text message every now and again so even though it was sad to say, Rachel had accepted that her daddies weren't going to be there for her… they never really were.

"You'd walk through fire for me?" Rachel asked, her head resting on the back of the chair and her face turned so she could look at her boyfriend's face.

"Yes baby… I'd do anything for you Rachel." Puck whispered sincerely, his eyes briefly meeting hers before flicking back to the open road.

Biting her bottom lip, Rachel had never felt more in love with Noah than at this moment. Pulling her hand from his, Rachel had to stop herself from giggling when she noticed Noah pouted at the loss of contact. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Rachel slid across the bench avoiding the gearstick and slid to the ground of his truck. Noticing Noah was clenching onto the steering wheel a little tighter, she knew that her boyfriend had worked out what she was about to do and it thrilled Rachel to no end. Unzipping his jeans, Rachel gently and carefully pulled Noah's cock from his pants and moaned to herself when she saw that her boyfriend was already half hard.

"Baby," Puck whispered, his eyes glancing down at his girlfriend who was eyeing his cock like it was a lollipop before casting his glance back out onto the highway.

"Just… pull over if you need to okay?" Rachel reminded him before she wrapped her tiny hand around the base of his cock before bringing the head to her lips.

Moaning softly around his cock, Rachel closed her eyes and began to suck around Noah's cock as her hand pumped up and down around the base of his dick. Rolling his balls with one of her hands, Rachel smiled around his cock as best she could when she heard Noah moan loudly. Bobbing her head up and down his dick, Rachel removed her hand from the base of his member and pushed her head down lower until her nose was hitting his pelvic bone and the head of his cock was completely down her throat. Swallowing a few times around him, Rachel continued to play with his balls as she bobbed up and down, deep throating him every single time.

"Fuck baby, your mouth is perfect. That fucking pretty, little mouth… all mine." Puck whispered knowing Rachel loved dirty talk. "Touch yourself baby, fuck your soaked pussy with your fingers, I wanna see you make yourself cum." Puck told her all the while trying to maintain his concentrating on the open road.

Noticing an empty park with an empty park off to the side of the road, Puck quickly pulled off the main road and parked the furthest away from where anybody could potential see them. As soon as the car was turned off, Puck's hands tangled through Rachel's hair and he thrusted up into his girlfriend's mouth when he realized one of her hands was hidden from his sight under her tiny dress that she was wearing. Gently removing her mouth from his cock, Puck picked Rachel up and placed her on his lap making sure her knees were resting on either side of his lap.

"I'm gonna fuck you baby," Puck told her gruffly, his fingers running up and down Rachel' soaked pussy.

Loving that his girlfriend had already removed her underwear while he was still driving, how she did that he had no idea, Puck ran his cock up and down her pussy a few times making sure to nudge her clit until she was whimpering before lowering Rachel's down onto his cock. Both moaning at the feeling of one another, Rachel wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and began riding him hard and fast knowing that they didn't have the time to be slow and sweet. Claiming his lips with a searing kiss, Rachel moaned into her boyfriend's mouth her orgasm looming as she continued to work herself into a frenzy on Noah's cock.

"F-Fuck baby… I'm gonna cum. Cum for me Rachel, cum around my cock." Puck told her gruffly.

With shaky movements, Rachel nodded her head desperately as she whimpered as she fell over the edge. Throwing her head back, Rachel came long and hard around Noah's cock chanting out her boyfriend's name as wave after wave of pleasure washed through her. Placing his hands on Rachel's waist, Puck pounded up into her a few times before he came hard, spurting his warm cum deep inside Rachel's pussy. Moaning out her name gruffly a few times, Puck pressed a soft kiss to her lips and they both smiled at one another when they remembered where they were.

"Never thought I'd allow you to have sex with me in a car park," Rachel admitted quietly a smile on her blushed face.

"Bet ya glad you did though," Was all Puck replied, groaning when he slipped out of Rachel.

"And I bet you're glad that I always make sure you carry tissues in the glove box," Rachel added reaching over for the tissues so they could clean themselves up as best they could.

After cleaning up and returning to the road, Rachel interlaced their hands once more and offered Noah a small smile.

"I'm really glad I have you in my life Noah, even if Sarah and my daddies don't see my reasoning I know I'm still with my family whenever I'm with you," Rachel whispered and Puck smiled softly back at her.

Realizing for the first time just how much she had given up for him, Puck decided then that if Rachel could stay with him even after she had lost her sister and parents then he could get the fuck over his fear of marriage and give her everything she ever wanted… He just had to make sure his proposal was _perfect_.

**A/N so Puck realises that getting married isn't so bad… next couple of chapters will be him working out how to make it amazing, would you like to see anything in particular? Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own glee or any of the songs used! Sorry for the delay, I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 4

"So I think I wanna ask Rachel to marry me," Puck told Santana as the two friends shared a beer after work.

"You think?" Santana replied looking at him for a moment before slapping him upside the head, "You either know or you don't. You are not fucking around with my best friend's heart," Santana warned him seriously not caring that Puck was currently giving her a look that could kill.

"Hey fuck you Satan. I know I want to marry her and that's why I'm coming to you." Puck explained before continuing, "You're her best friend and between you and I, we know her better than anyone else in the entire world and considering alone we are about as romantic as a pile of shit, I figured together we could create something somewhat half decent for a romantic proposal." Puck told her matter of factly.

"Fuck you, I'm romantic just not in front of you." Santana defended herself, "I keep my wife satisfied." She couldn't help but add causing the pair both to smirk before Santana continued, "But you're right, Rachel deserves epic romance and hopefully together we can provide her with that level."

"Any ideas how?" Puck asked softly before taking a sip of his beer.

"Not a fucking clue." Santana admitted before taking a sip of her own beer.

XXXXX

Rachel walked into the apartment she shared with Noah exhausted after another day of grueling rehearsals. They only had two weeks until opening night and Rachel was beyond nervous even though she knew every single line, note and step she was worried she would suddenly forget everything when she finally had the spotlight on her. Wrapping her arms around Noah who was sitting on the couch watching TV, Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek before burying her head into his neck.

"It's Monday tomorrow," Rachel whispered and Puck turned to her and grinned.

"Our personal hump day," Puck smirked.

"Noah!" Rachel laughed giggling loudly when Noah told her to say his name again, "You know we won't have our Monday's for much longer." Rachel whispered causing Puck to sigh.

"Don't fucking remind me." Puck muttered, "Maybe I can get my day off changed to whatever day you'll have off," Puck suggested.

"I don't think I'll be getting a day off," Rachel whispered, "Sunday's will only have one performance instead of the usual two but that's about it," Rachel admitted and Puck groaned.

"That's fucking bullshit," Puck muttered before quickly adding, "Not that I'm not happy for you baby."

"I know you're happy for me Noah," Rachel whispered pressing a kiss to his lips before smiling, "Join me in the shower?" Rachel mumbled against his lips and she couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her mouth when Noah picked her up bridal style and ran to the bathroom.

XXXXX

"Maybe you could propose to her on stage on her opening night?" Santana suggested.

"Nope." Puck replied quickly, shutting the idea down without a second thought.

"And why the fuck not? It's romantic!" Santana snapped.

"It's her night, I want the audience to remember it for her performance and not for the female lead being proposed to," Puck explained and Santana hated to admit but he had a point.

"Sing to her?" Santana suggested after a moment of silence between the pair.

"I was thinking about that. She always gets wet when I sing to her," Puck smirked and Santana smacked him upside the head once more.

"Romance, Puckerman." Santana laughed before writing it down, "Though you should try and put that in there somewhere. Do you two have a song?"

"Sweet Caroline," Puck replied without any hesitation.

"Cheesy as fuck but workable for a proposal." Santana smiled.

"I just need to work out a place and time," Puck sighed.

"And the ring," Santana added before grinning, "Luckily for you have I amazing taste." Santana told him.

"I already have the ring," Puck admitted and rolled his eyes when Santana begged to see it.

Standing up, Puck left Santana alone in the otherwise empty dining room and walked into his and Rachel's bedroom and grabbed the small box from deep inside their walk in wardrobe. Returning to Santana, Puck opened the box to reveal a white gold banded ring with a gold star that contain flicks of diamonds that showed off the star that was the main jewel.

"I know it's not as big as a normal engagement ring but it's so-,"

"Rachel." Santana finished off Puck's sentence before locking eyes with her friend, "She's going to love it Noah. It's perfect."

**A/N sorry for the short chapter but where would you like to see him propose? Reviews :)**


End file.
